Love in Skirts
by Akilina-chan
Summary: The gang, plus Tidus, are at the mall! Kairi's getting bored, so she asks Sora to come shopping with her! It's all just an elaborate plan though..Poor Sora. Axel proves a point! SoRiku
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! I know some people who follow me are waiting for other fics, and I assure you, I'm working on them. Slowly but surely.  
See, my muses ran away and I'm trying to hunt them down..but it's just not working..

Disclaimed!

IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!

* * *

Kairi pulled Sora away from Riku and Tidus by his shirt sleeve. They had all come to the mall to shop for a bit but none of the intended purpose had been done because they were all being _boys _and standing in the food court munching on food and talking loudly about weird, grotesque bodily functions.

Or, at least that's what they _were_ talking about, but Kairi didn't want to hear that so she stopped listening. She had no idea what the three boys were talking about now.. She didn't care anyway.

Kairi grasped both of Sora's hands, exasperated at the fact that she was just standing there around them. It was so unbecoming for a lady. "Hey! Sora, come shopping with me!"

Sora stared at his friend for a second, a quizzical brow raising and disappearing under his bangs. "What for? I though Selphie and Namine were coming to meet you here."

Kairi shook her head, red hair swishing from her ponytail at the back of her head. "No, Namine called Selphie and told her she couldn't come because her cat had eaten her paints and had to take him to the vet. Then Selphie, like, told me and said she was ditching 'cause Yuna had called and asked her to go out shopping for _her _date with Tidus over there. They're like, going to the movies later or something."

Sora glanced over at Riku and Tidus. Riku caught Sora's gaze and motioned him back over.

Kairi noticed his hesitation. It wasn't like Sora didn't not like to shop anyway. _He_ went shopping more than _she_ did. "C'mon Sora! Go shopping with me, please! Riku and Tidus won't care. Just for an hour or so! Please!" She begged, putting on her puppy dog face, which actually worked most of the time.

Sora sighed and smiled at the same time. "Alright. Lemme go tell Riku. Be right back." Kairi smiled in her smugness. Success!

Sora bounded over to his friends, but accidentally bumped into a stranger and knocked a bag out of the person's hand.

Sora never caught the wink Riku sent to Kairi..

...or her sweet grin in reply...

....or the light dusting of pink over both of their cheeks....

.....or the nervous fluttering in Riku's stomache as Kairi looked at him.....

.......or even the fact that his shoelace was untied......

After helping the lady with her stuff that happened to sprawl all over the food court floor, he hopped back up and started walking over to Riku, his own cheeks red from embarrassment, the same feeling that he didn't know both Kairi and Riku were sharing.

Tidus just continued to eat his cheeseburger.

* * *

And that does it for now. This'll be short. It _was _just going to be a oneshot..but I think I like it better like this.

You'll get the rest eventually.

Review please! Thanks for reading! Review now, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my gawd. So, I was typing this up, and it was half way done. I clicked save for good measure, and it just got.. deleted. I was pissed. I still am.

Review, and make me happy. *Russia!stare*

I've lost my funny too. It's a tragedy.

For me, anyway.

UGH! Take 2:

* * *

Riku plopped down in a nearby chair, tired and embarrassed still by Kairi and those stupid butterflies that just wouldn't go away. He was so nervous! Still!

"Dude," Tidus exclaimed, joining him in his 4 person table right across from him. He had finished his cheeseburger and had gone to get a slice of pizza. Two actually. One would think he was never fed.. "That lovey-dovey crap with Kairi has got to stop. It's gross."

Riku's eyes widened. His stomach fell. "What?! I wasn't--Me and---Is she---does it look like--Oh god!!" Riku slumped over and burried himself a little deeper into his loose black jacket. He let his head fall to the table with a loud '_thump!'._

Tidus just laughed at him. At least he knew what was going on. If he did..dear lord, this would seem very awkward for everyone. Riku and Kairi just did _work._

It was fun to tease Riku anyway.

"I hafe youl, Tidooche. You're so meange tool knee!" Riku cried out, going still when he felt someone come up behind him.

"OH no! Riku finally keeled over and died! What'd you do Tidus?! Feed him pickles? You know he hates pickles. You know he hates pickles. To death. Really." A hand slapped riku on the back, causing the poor teenager to lurch forward into the pepper shaker on the table. His forehead had a nice red mark on it now too. Great.

A surge of irritation shot through him as he sat up, bleary eyed. He absolutely _loathed _this guy. The other two people pulled back their chairs, which were screeching in protest at being jerked back and then they were occupied.

"Hey Riku; Tidus." Roxas mumbled softly, raising a hand in greeting.

"Yeah, buddy! Hey!" said a very loud voice _right _in his ear. He growled to himself and imagined just jumping up and hurling either himself or Axel off of a cliff and into a pointy rock filled ravine.

"Hey Roxas." Riku said nicely. Tidus, the unimportant side character, tried to get a word in before Riku started up with Axel, like he always did. He failed. "Hi Axel." Riku deadpanned. "What are you going here for? Gonna go throw yourself into the fountain and drown, I hope."

"Naw, I came here hoping to see if you were going to get that mop of yours shaved off."

"At least I don't look like a hedgehog!"

"I'm a sexy hedgehog. I think that's why you don't love me as much as everyone else. You're jealous of my sexy."

"Why would I be jealous? You're about as sexy as a cucumber."

"Riku? Are you making a sex joke?"

"Oh god! Geeze, don't let your mind wander--it's far too small to be let out on its own. I was referring to the vegetable."

"Yeah, and I wasn't. Speaking of which, me an Roxy here were supposed to meet Marluxia and Larxene here, but they're like, an hour late." Riku failed to see how that was related.

Tidus finally cried out. "Augh! That is so sick! I do _not_ want to hear about their sexual interactions! Marluxia is too_.. _gay and Larxene is too much of a man for me to see boobs on her! They don't work! Please, stop talking about them or you'll be seeing that cheesburger I just ate.. Ick!" Riku recoiled, Roxas laughed, and Axel looked amused before he started talking. Again. Like always.

"So, where's my sister?"

"And my brother?" said Roxas, joining in before Axel could ramble any more. He was getting a headache, darnit!

"They ditch you and run off together into the sun set?"

"Axel," berated Roxas, "you know he's-"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. It's like...heriditary or something, I got it! Seriously though, where are they?"

"You know what they're doing too?"asked Tidus, the side character that's not really important, as he slurped up a milkshake.

"Well, yeah. I made the plan!"

Riku sighed. How much longer would he have to sit by Axel?! He checked his watch. Ah, fantastic. Ten more minutes..and then he'd be able to go rescue his damsel in distress from all that shopping!

"What plan?" asked Roxas, worried.

"You're really going with my plan, Riku? Sweet! Ha, you know it'll work cause I'm always right! Ha!"

"Right about what?"

Riku's eye twitched. "No, I'm just trying to prove to you that you're not right and you don't know me at all."

"You know I'm right; you just don't want to admit it. My plan is awesome."

"What plan?!"

"Seriously though, he'll look so hot and you'll just faint right there!"

"Who will?"

"Oh, I will not! I'm not a perv!"

"Yeah, you are. Admit it."

"What are you guys talking about?!" Roxas nearly yelled from his frustration. It seemed like he never knew anything anymore. He sighed and sat back down, stealing Tidus' milkshake and pointedly ignoring the two _idiots _in front of him who were still bickering on and off. Now all he wondered was where his brother Sora was.. _'Crap, I hope he's not like, buying inappropriate things..Who knows what he'll get himself into..'_

Tidus sighed and stole his milkshake back.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you're not too confused (like Roxas) I know there's not a lot of Sora Riku action right now, but I promise I'll have some next chapter. Lots of SoraRiku next chapter. I promise. _Royal promise!_

This will be completed soon, I think..

Any comments, concerns, quesions, or praises can be submitted in a reivew! Come now, don't be shy!

~me, the author


End file.
